


so this is how it ends

by Word_Addict



Category: Shaun of the Dead
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt, "when David points the gun at Shaun, it isn't empty."





	so this is how it ends

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: major character death, gun violence, blood.

The shot rang in the sudden silence of the Winchester, and Shaun dropped the rifle, horrified at what he’d just done.

“Well, I think we’re all agreed that you did the right thing there,” David said, looking around the small circle.

Shaun saw red. How dare David say something like that, the fucker? He swung at David’s face, feeling his nose crunch satisfactorily. Colliding with the ground, David snatched up the forgotten gun.

Another shot echoed, and Shaun fell to the ground. He was dimly aware of something wet running down his face, and hands all over him. He thought he heard voices – _Ed? Liz?_ – screaming but they were getting farther away, like he was slipping down a long tunnel, and his vision had gone already.

His last thought was relief that at least it had been a head shot.   


End file.
